Prompt 5: Alex and Jo meet in the 8x13 AU
by FYeahAlexJo
Summary: FYAJ Prompt: "Fic idea: Alex and Jo meeting on the 8x13 alternative universe. Pleeeeeeeeease, I always wanted to read something like this but nobody writes."


Alex exited the elevator quickly, determined to put aside the drama from the day. He wanted to check on his kidney transplant patient once more before escaping the hospital and all the prying eyes. Why had he ever thought he deserved the life he had? Decent fiancée, from a stable, brilliant family; successful career; chief resident? He had screwed it all up. Like always. All he could hope to do was lay low personally while quietly excelling professionally until his residency was over. Then land a good fellowship, move across the country and start over. Again.

As he walked down the ICU corridor he noticed soft steps echoing behind him. He turned slightly to see an attractive brunette on his heels, "Why are you following me?"

"I'm the Personal Care Assistant for Mrs. Sanchez in 2403."

Alex turned back, "Didn't answer my question."

"I wanted to tell you that I think she has acute appendicitis."

Alex rolled his eyes and stopped to turn and face her fully, "I didn't get a page."

The brunette nodded, "I know, but if you'll just hear me out…"

Alex shook his head, "Look, this is how it works: you think you see something, tell the RN. If he or she thinks it's pertinent they will page the intern, who will then page the resident if needed. You don't come straight to me."

The young nurse's aide crossed her arms, "I don't need a lesson in protocol. The RN wouldn't listen to me and said I was crazy so I'm coming to you because you're the first doctor on the case to come through the doors. I think she needs immediate surgery and you're wasting time."

Alex eyed her, intrigued, "Just what makes you think that, princess?"

The younger woman shifted on her feet and gave a determined look, "Her hands keep going to her right lower quadrant…"

Alex turned to enter the patient's room with the PCA right on his heels, "She just had major surgery. Unexplainable motor movements are common…"

"I've been working this floor for years, I've never seen anyone act this way. Her WBC was borderline at admission and has only increased, she's now hypotensive and her skin is clammy."

Alex began examining the patient, "And just why are you wasting your medical degree emptying bedpans, genius?"

The woman bristled in front of him, "Just because I work as an aide doesn't mean I'm dumb. I would love to see this blow up in your faces for being such condescending pricks, but I'm quite fond of this patient. She shouldn't have to wait six years on a transplant just to die of a simple infection. Besides, not that it's any of your business, but I'm in my last semester of college and have been accepted to medical school."

Alex eyed her questioningly, "And yet you're still here working minimum wage."

Her eyes blazed in anger, "Well not everyone can have richy rich parents to finance their entire education or future in-laws with huge coattails to ride around on. Some of us have to work harder than others to overcome more. I don't have anyone. I grew up in state custody so yeah, I'm working a scut job and making peanuts doing it, but at least I'm making it. And getting a pretty solid hands-on experience that will put me ahead of the game, so I'm emptying catheters and bedpans and giving baths, but there is nothing wrong with that."

Alex smirked at her, "You gotta name?"

She eyed him disbelievingly, "What?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Your name?"

She gave a hint of a smile, "Jo Wilson."

He smirked, "Nice. So what time do you get off?"

Her face scrunched up in disgust, "I am not sleeping with you."

Alex tilted his head and sighed, "Not where I was going with that. Do you get off at eleven or what?"

Jo eyed him warily, "Yeah. Why?"

Alex shrugged, "Just thought you'd want to observe Ms. Sanchez's emergency appendectomy since I'm pretty sure you're right. I'll sneak you into the OR."

She smiled, "Really? You think I'm right?"

Alex shrugged, "It happens."

Jo smiled brightly before cringing somewhat, "Dr. Karev, are you doing this because you feel sorry for me? For what I said about when I was a kid?"

Alex smirked, "I'm doing it so when you get picked to do the intern appy for your class you won't be as likely to screw it up and kill someone. Plus you just saved this woman's life." He started to walk out of the room but stopped close to her to say softly, "Look into the Casey Foundation, they help former foster kids trying to get through school." He hesitated briefly searching her eyes, "They gave me a computer and helped with housing costs."

She eyed him carefully, "Don't make fun of me."

He gave an earnest look, "I'm not." He then started to walk back down the corridor a little lighter. A few feet away from the ICU bay he tossed over his shoulder, "Catch you later, Wilson."

Jo shook her head with a slight grin on her face and a blush on her cheek as she went to check on her next patient.


End file.
